James Potter, the years at hogwarts
by akatsuki rules
Summary: This is a story about the years of james potter. I made this Lily and james because you know they eventually get together. R&R.
1. Arrival to Hogwarts

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. Some parts of information are taken from the books and from harrypotter.. Thanks. R&R**

First Year

"Bye mum, bye dad," yelled James boarding the Hogwarts express.

He was pretty excited finally going to Hogwarts. He hoped he would be in Gryffindor like his father, Charlus Potter. He was excited like never before because he was finally going to the best wizarding school in the world, Hogwarts. Ever since he heard about this fascinating school, he wanted to go. He went from compartment from compartment finding them all full. He finally entered a compartment with only one person in. He had long black hair with grey eyes and looked really bored.

"Can I sit here?" James asked.

The boy just shrugged. James took this as a yes and sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence between both of them until the boy finally talked.

"What's your name? Mine's Sirius Black."

"I'm James Potter." James replied.

All of the sudden, the silence broke and they both started chattering away like about their favorite Quidditch team, pranks they pulled, their bloodline until the compartment door opened by a red-haired, green-eyed girl.

"Can I sit here?"

"Why not?" James replied.

She entered and sat down on the other side looking uncomfortable as James and Sirius continued chattering away. Few minutes later, a dark, greasy haired, hook nosed kid opened the door. Jame's eyes narrowed, he felt like this kid is up to no good. Apparently he was searching for the red haired girl. He just entered and sat right next to her. How rude, James thought. He should have at least asked to enter the compartment first instead of just entering. He was apparently talking to the girl about something. All of the sudden he heard the hook nosed kid say, "You better be in Slytherin."

When he heard this James couldn't help but snort and say, "Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" to Sirius.

Surprisingly, Sirius didn't smile or even agree. He muttered something like his entire family being in Slytherin. James couldn't believe his ears. Sirius's entire family in Slytherin? Impossible. He can't be. All people from Slytherin or related to someone in Slytherin are normally crude, rude, and mean. Sirius was a friendly fun guy. So James said to him, "Blimey, and I thought that you seemed all right!" to cheer the boy up.

He smiled and said, "Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you got the choice?"

Proudly James pretended to wave a sword and said, "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart."

The slimy little freak snorted so James turned on him and said, "Got a problem with that?"

The kid said, "No, If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

Sirius interjected and said, "Where're you hoping to go seeing as you're neither."

James couldn't help it; it was so funny that he roared with laughter. He saw the girl get up and look at him and Sirius with anger and dislike. He couldn't really hear what she said because of his laughter but caught snatches like, "Severus" "Let's go" "compartment". This kid's name was Severus? What a stupid name. He and Sirius started imitating her and when the snivelly little kid tried walking out, James tried to trip him. Wait a minute, he's snivelly. He combined two and two and said, "See you later, Snivellus!"

The rest of the trip was pretty much uneventful. He and Sirius bought tons of chocolate frogs and traded cards. They had so much fun that they barely heard a lady saying to them to leave their trunks and change into their robes. They then exited the Hogwarts express. All around him there were kids streaming around. He heard a voice calling out, "Firs' years over here!" so he headed that direction.

When he arrived his jaw dropped as he saw the biggest man he has ever seen standing right in front of him.

"Hey kid, yer firs' year?" asked the gigantic man.

James couldn't speak his mouth still wide open. He shook his head and said, "Who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, ground keeper of Hogwarts. Nice to meet yer."

Hagrid shook Jame's hand or should I say arm. Jame's entire arm went numb.

"Get inter a boat. Urmm I didn't catch yer name."

"James Potter." He gasped out.

"Well then get inter a boat James and no more then fer to a boat." Hagrid yelled. James looked at all the boats. All of them were full except one. It had Sirius in it. Relieved that it didn't have Snivelly in the boat, James rushed over and hopped in. In it were a small mousey haired boy and a tired but excited looking kid. Sirius introduced them all, "This is James and the tired looking one is Remus Lupin," On cue the kid rose his hand as in saying me. "and the small mousey haired boy is Peter Pettigrew." Who also raised his hand in the air.

"An' were off!" yelled Hagrid in his very own boat.

All at once the boats took off like a little fleet. James and everyone else in the boat started talking about things like their pet, favorite animal, things like that. A little later Hagrid yelled, "There's Hogwarts right there!"

Everyone exclaimed as a beautiful castle emerged. Sirius was so happy to see it he stood up which isn't a good thing to do in a rowboat because this causes the boat to tip over which actually happened. The four boys fell into the water. They all emerged laughing except Peter since he didn't know how to swim and was panicking so they had to help him. Two seconds and Hagrid's help was all that was needed to put the boat upright.

"Look out for that overhangin'!" yelled Hagrid which Sirius and to Jame's delight Snivellus didn't seem to hear. So there were two thuds and two splashes. What seemed like hours later, they finally arrived to shore with a lot of people dripping wet. Hagrid led all of them up these stairs and arrived to doors even larger than Hagrid. He then lifted his gigantic hands, curled them up and knocked with three enourmous booms. The doors then creaked open.


	2. the sorting

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. Some parts of information are taken from the books and from harrypotter.. Thanks. R&R**

**I am really sorry that it took me forever to upload this chapter. I went to Philadelphia and I was really busy. Anyways, here it is.**

First Year

A tall, black-haired woman with green robes stood in the middle of the entrance hall. Immediately James realized that this was not a witch to cross or fool around with. She had a very stern face as if all of them were in trouble. "Thank you Hagrid," she said. "Now first years, welcome to…."

James didn't hear the rest of the speech because he was looking around examining every wall, staircase, and portraits. "PAY ATTENTION!" barked the woman.

James leapt what felt like 100 feet in the air. He was angrily embarrassed. The girl, Lily, gave a little smile, the slime ball, Severu..., No snivellus was looking as if every day became Christmas, the kids he had met on the boat looked amused whereas Sirius gave him a grin that told James, great job! You pissed off a professor before school even started! James grinned back. The professor whoever she was must have thought that he was laughing at her because she said, "This is a serious matter boy, those who laugh here at Hogwarts and don't do as told can end up in a very bad situation. Now then…"

James pretended to listen as she told them the rules and the houses. He was utterly bored. He couldn't wait until the sorting happened. He knew all about the sorting from his father. He really wanted to get into Gryffindor like his father and not Slytherin like his mother, Dorea Black Potter. She was nice and all but he just didn't want to go to a house like the one she went to. This thought made him think about his family, his mother was disowned by her own family just because she married a Potter. Most purebloods considered the Potters, "Blood-traitors" just because they defended muggles and their rights. All of the sudden he heard Sirius call out, "Hey James, you going to stay or what?"

James snapped out of it realizing that every one was entering this big hall that had a sign that said, "GREAT HALL". Cursing himself he rushed after everyone else and entered the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was massive. It had the sky showing from the ceiling. It was really hard to tell if there was a roof or not. The Great Hall was amazing. So amazing that James couldn't describe how amazing it is. "HEY JAMES!" yelled Sirius, "YOU HAVE TO COME OVER HERE!" and he pointed at a single file line the was filed right in front of a dusty hat with rips almost everywhere.

Startled, he looked around where he was and realized he wandered off into a little corner by mistake. He ran to the hat…while bumping into a long bearded man wearing mostly purple. "Sorry," James muttered.

"Ha, Ha," the man laughed, "You must be careful where you run Mr. Potter. Some teachers would give detentions for this. Yet you are excited to go and get sorted as many others are however none yet has ever bumped into the headmaster."

James was so shocked that he bumped into the head master he didn't realize that the man knew his name. "Your punishment shall be…" said the man. James's heart was sinking, he had a punishment. His parents would be ashamed. "Now don't look upset Mr. Potter, the punishment will be light. Now let us see your punishment shall be, to have a great time at Hogwarts!"

James's heart floated again. He wasn't in trouble! The man was joking. James grinned. The man chuckled and patted James's back and walked to the head of the staff table and sat down. James rushed back to the sorting area where the woman professor looked disapprovingly at him. HE WASN"T IN TROUBLE! OH YEAH! HE WASN"T IN…At that moment every student applauded. James was curious what they were clapping about. "What happened?" he hissed into the Lupin's ear.

"The Sorting Hat just finished it's song."

"Oh…"

"What? Wasn't paying attention again?" Lupin chuckled.

"Shut Up. I was just celebrating that I'm not in trouble."

"You should have…"

"GRYFINDDOR!"

"What just happened?"

"How am I supposed to know, you were bothering me."

"What happened?" they both hissed into Peter's ear.

"Sirius just got sorted."

James joy soared. His new best friend just broke his families' record of everyone getting into Slytherin. He noticed angry hisses and boos from the table with green, silver, and snakes everywhere. James immediately knew that they were the Slytherin table judging by the way they were the meanest looking kids in the school. There was also a hiss behind him. He turned around and saw a pretty blond but angry girl hissing with the Slytherins. There was another Slytherin that looked angrier than the girl behind James. She was a dark haired girl wearing a badge that said, "P" with a snake curled up. She would have been pretty if she wasn't wearing a look on her face that said, you mess with me I'm going to mess with you. However there was only one girl clapping at that table that Sirius gave a happy and cheerful glance at. She was also very pretty like the other two girls but looked really nice. Maybe she's like my mum, thought James. More people were sorted and finally it was Remus Lupin's turn and he also was put in Gryffindor. Wait a minute. Where was that very pretty girl he met on the train? He looked around and finally spotted her at the Gryffindor table. HA HA thought James, snivellus won't be happy! Surely enough Snive…I mean…Severus did look unhappy. Finally it was Peter's turn and he as well was put in Gryffindor. It was finally James's turn. He walked to the hat but as soon as he touched it, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone was stunned. To be sorted like this was only if there is no doubt at all about you going to the house. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. James had a feeling that this happened before and something bad had happened to the person. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Peter, Remus, and Sirius. There he watched Snivellus get sorted into Slytherin. Finally there only was one person left, a girl with the name of Emmeliane Vance was sorted into Ravenclaw. The purple man, as James later reliazed, Dumbledore told them a speech which the four boys didn't listen at all to busy talking and trading chocolate frog cards. Eventually they ate and listened to another speech which once again the boys didn't listen to except for Remus. Then they trooped out into the hall as a prefect escorted them there. All content and happy, the boys realized they had the same room to themselves.

"Good Night…friends." Said James sleepily.

"Friends?" asked Lupin asking as if he never had any friends before.

"Friends." Said James. "we're all friends."

James saw in the glimmer of the moon, Lupin looked extremely happy and then they all went to sleep.


End file.
